


I Told You

by Harleythegeekqueen



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Multi, Slight Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 20:40:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12490404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleythegeekqueen/pseuds/Harleythegeekqueen
Summary: You have a boyfriend but he can’t always be around to fill the need. Unfortunately, he’s more understanding than you feel like you deserve.





	I Told You

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a challenge using "You Know I'm No Good" by Amy Winehouse. Amy had a way with words and I certainly hope I did her justice. All errors are my own, gifs/photos found through google, and as always thank you so much for reading!

    The crash of the glass from the bar downstairs didn’t startle you at all. If the engine was to be believed then Dean was back and none too happy about finding a fellow in the bar this early in the morning. You’d hoped Ryan, no Rick, would’ve been gone before Dean arrived but life was rarely so simple. With a groan, you slipped on your gown and pulled a robe on you as you descended the stairs finding Rick sitting on a stool with an ice pack over his left eye and Dean behind the bar throwing back a shot of whiskey you assumed.

   “Boys?”

   “You didn’t tell me you had a boyfriend?” Rick groans as Dean scoffs not meeting your eyes.

   “I didn’t think it mattered I thought you’d be gone by now,” you shrug walking over kissing Dean’s cheek. He seems to sigh with relief as you look back to Rick who is looking at you both incredulously, “I think you can go now, Rick.”

   He stands to throw the ice pack on the bar, “It’s David. Whatever, you can have her.” He slumps out of the bar as Dean takes another shot and you hoist yourself up on the bar pulling him between your legs and wrapping your arms around his shoulder.

   “You didn’t have to punch him, Dean,” you chastise.

   “Well, you didn’t have to fuck him either Y/N so here we are. What did you do with him?”

   “I never kiss and tell. I told you Dean that I won’t wait around for you. Are you going to stay this time?”

   He leans forward kissing you before burying his head in your neck, “You know I can’t.”

  “Then stop picking fights with guys I sleep with,” you smirked as he pulled back. “I did tell you what kind of girl I was when we met didn’t I James Bond?”

  “Why James Bond?”

  “Because after all this time you’re still a mystery to me,” you kiss his head. “Well, my mystery man who loves to fight.”

  “I’m sorry I know you have needs Y/N,” Dean stated it simply and sadly. You said nothing else feeling bad once more and vowed to try and not be tempted again. Dean was a good man and one day he’d stay.

> **_Meet you downstairs in the bar and hurt,_  
>  Your rolled up sleeves in your skull t-shirt,  
> You say ‘What did you do with him today?’,  
> And sniffed me out like I was Tanqueray,  
> 'Cause you’re my fella, my guy,  
> Hand me your Stella and fly,  
> By the time I’m out the door,  
> You tear men down like Roger Moore**

       “Fuck,” you groan as Will pounds into you sweat glistening on his tanned skin. No matter what he does you can’t seem to feel any pleasure. The first orgasm was empty and every time you look up at Will you only see Dean’s sad green eyes.

      Will slows leaning down to kiss you, “What’s wrong, Sunshine?” Will was an ex-boyfriend who came around whenever the mood hit. You both agreed there was nothing wrong with good sex so why not help out.

     “Nothing. Let me ride you,” Will flops off you onto the bed as you crawl over him sinking onto his cock and slowly beginning to move. You’re close to your release as Will comes exactly as your phone rings with Dean’s ringtone. Will dresses quickly telling you to work it out with this guy before calling him again.

    Dean texted you to meet him at the diner down the street for lunch. You rush there with a smile slipping into the booth right next to him kissing his cheek. He kisses you back as the smile slips from his face. He takes a deep breath, “Who was it this time?”

   You straighten up against the back of the booth clasping your hands together, “Does it matter, Dean?”

    “You know I don’t care, Y/N. Was it Will again?”

    “Obviously,” you shrug fiddling with the menu. “Are you staying this time?”

    “Yes,” Dean takes your hand. “I’m not mad at you Y/N. As long as you’re happy I’m happy. Not to mention once we’re married you won’t be needing other men anymore.”

    “Oh, so you’re suddenly staying and we’re getting married now are we?” It’s not the first time he’s mentioned marrying you but usually, that’s during the throes of passion. He nods before leaning in to kiss you once more. Maybe this time things will be different.

> **_Upstairs in bed with my ex boy,_  
>  He’s in a place but I can’t get joy,  
> Thinking on you in the final throes,  
> This is when my buzzer goes,  
> Run out to meet you, chips and pitta,  
> You say 'when we married’,  
> 'cause you’re not bitter,  
> 'There’ll be none of him no more’,  
> I cried for you on the kitchen floor**

     Dean stayed for two weeks and it was perfect. You and Dean had made love on every surface of your apartment and bar. So when you woke up to find a note that his brother had called and he had to go you were angry. You knew that you were no prize but you had warned him when you met. Needless to say, after the bar closed found you on your living room floor with a bar patron between your legs. The anger at him leaving once more only helped ease the guilt for a moment but still, those green eyes haunted you. The man left as soon as he finished and you showered before climbing into bed trying to keep from letting the tears fall. You didn’t deserve to cry you had done this to yourself.

> ****_I cheated myself,  
>  Like I knew I would,  
> I told you I was trouble,  
> You know that I’m no good_

     Dean sat on the toilet seat as you reclined in the hot water of the tub. His hands moved animatedly as he told the story of his baby brother thinking he could fly like Superman. You smiled at his features just happy to have him home. He had returned late last night climbing into bed with you whispering apologies as he pulled you close to him. You’d missed him and he once more promised he was staying for real.

   “What are you thinking about beautiful?” he asked as he lowered to his knees beside the tub. His hand slipped into the water tracing up your legs.

   “Just how happy I am to have you home. Waking up to that note broke my heart. I don’t want you to leave anymore,” you answered honestly.

   He smiled down before it slipped away as his hand stopped over a patch of irritated skin on your leg. The bar patron had been a little rough and the carpet had left its mark. You felt nauseous and uneasy just waiting for him to get upset. He deserved to do so and you didn’t deserve forgiveness. Why did you keep hurting him? But despite your pain Dean only shrugged and continued tracing your skin.

   “You’re not upset? You were barely gone a day and I slept with someone else,” you stopped him but he only shrugged once more.

   “You told me who you were the day we met. It took a while but I get it. You’re not a one-man kind of girl,” Dean smiled and it felt like you had been stabbed. “You told me you were trouble but I like trouble.” You had told him the truth from day one but hearing him say it hurt more than you cared to admit.

> **_Sweet reunion Jamaica and Spain,_  
>  We’re like how we were again,  
> I’m in the tub, you on the seat,  
> Lick your lips as I soap my feet,  
> Then you notice like carpet burn,  
> My stomach drop and my guts churn,  
> You shrug and it’s the worst,  
> Who truly stuck the knife in first**

_“And what can I get you handsome?” you flirt with the man at the bar. He’s tall with light brown hair and eyes that won’t let you look away. He looks like he’d be good for a night of fun. Not to mention Will’s out of town and you’ve got an itch to scratch._

_“Your phone number but I’ll settle for your name at the moment,” his lips twist into a grin and you lean over._

_“You don’t want to get mixed up with me sugar. I’m telling you right now I’m no good,” it wasn’t a lie. You were a bit of what the kids called damaged goods._

_“Neither am I, Sweetheart,” he winked. “Still want that name.”_

_“I’m telling you I’m trouble, you know I’m no good,” you sing over the bar as you sit a beer down but he doesn’t let you leave instead grabbing your hand._

_“I’ll be the judge of that. I’m Dean.”_

_“Y/N,” you offer and it’s the start of an unforgettable night._

    The memory of that night plays in your head as you lay in bed looking at Dean’s picture on your bedside table. It’s been two months since he left telling you he was done. You didn’t blame him although it still hurt to see him with someone else. How hypocritical was that? Just seeing him on the arm of Lisa Braeden had broken your heart. Nevertheless, you had been the one that drove him away. Why would anyone stay with a person who can’t even commit to them? He had stayed longer than he probably should have. After all, he knew that you were no good.

> ****_I cheated myself,  
>  Like I knew I would,  
> I told you I was trouble,  
> You know that I’m no good_


End file.
